


Crush Culture

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Wilbur Soot, Boys In Love, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Drista & Tommy friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Secrets, Figure Skater GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Figure Skater Toby Smith | Tubbo, Figure Skater Wilbur Soot, Figure Skating Coach Cara | CaptainPuffy, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hockey Coach Sam | Awesamdude, Hockey Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hockey Player Sapnap, Hockey Player TommyInnit, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ice Skating, Inspired by a Conan Gray Song, Internalized Homophobia, Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Might be slow to update, Mommy Issues, Moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Sapnap, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Slow Burn, So much bi-rep, Step-parents, That obtain to Verbal Abuse, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trigger Warnings in both the note and after this, Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Fundy are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, domestic abuse, playful banter, slight daddy issues, slight trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: George Found has just moved to a new town in Florida after his mother remarried. It’s not like he wanted to leave London, he had good friends and his whole figure skating career was there, but no, he had to go with his mom to live with the dope that she married.But when he gets to Florida, his life takes an unexpected turn as he meets Sapnap and Dream, two hockey players, and Wilbur, a fellow figure skater, who quickly take a liking to him. More Dream and Wilbur than Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list before we start of whos-who for some context before we start (ps. I use stage last names for Dream, George, and Nick, its like a little trivia thing if you know where its from) : 
> 
> (Will be updated as we go)
> 
> Figure Skaters:  
> George Found  
> Wilbur Soot  
> Karley Found (George's sister)  
> Tubbo  
> Cara Traps | CaptianPuffy (Coach)  
> Niki  
> Fundy
> 
> Hockey Players:  
> Dream Traps  
> Nick "Sapnap" Pinsta  
> Tommy  
> Schlatt  
> Sam | Awesamdude (Team Coach)  
> Minx (but she's on another team)
> 
> Miscellaneous Folk:  
> Drista Traps  
> Elizabeth Found-Murphy (George's mom)  
> Jacob Murphy (George's stepdad) 
> 
> ⚠OVERALL TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠  
> Homophobia  
> Internalized Homophobia  
> Homophobic Language/Slurs  
> Verbal Abuse  
> Domestic Abuse  
> Mommy Issues  
> Bad Parenting  
> Trama
> 
> Now there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter of what it will contain and most of these trigger warnings wouldn't come into play until the later chapters but I want y'all to know before you start the story for YOUR well being. DON'T put yourself at risk to read this. 
> 
> No Trigger Warning for Chapters 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you see this twice I just NEED you to read this because I worry
> 
> ⚠OVERALL TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠  
> Homophobia  
> Internalized Homophobia  
> Homophobic Language/Slurs  
> Verbal Abuse  
> Domestic Abuse  
> Mommy Issues  
> Bad Parenting  
> Trama
> 
> Now there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter of what it will contain and most of these trigger warnings wouldn't come into play until the later chapters but I want y'all to know before you start the story for YOUR well being. DON'T put yourself at risk to read this.

So uh, I have like a day before this is deleted from my drafts so here's some of the moodboards I made for the fic while I finish the first chapter :)

============

**George Found**

==========

**Clay "Dream" Traps**

============

**Wilbur Soot**

**========**

****

****Sapnap Pinsta** **

****==========** **

****** **

****Karley Found** **

****==========** **

****** **

****Drista Traps** **

****=========** **

****** **

****Tommy Innit** **

****==========** **

****

**Tubbo T.**

**=========**


End file.
